


"Kiss Me."

by kipsip



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Fluff, Frerard, Jokes, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing, k i s s i n g, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsip/pseuds/kipsip
Summary: Gerard gladly did so.





	"Kiss Me."

**Author's Note:**

> feels so good to be writing again !! it's been a couple months, but hopefully ya'll forgive me

The first thing Gerard noticed when he woke up was how hot it was. He wasn’t sweating or anything, but he was still uncomfortably warm. He tried his best to ignore it, flipping the pillow over to the cooler side and pushing the blanket down his body a little more. It certainly helped, and Gerard attempted to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, the sound of a door opening shook him fully awake. 

He listened closely for any noise, which was most likely Frank or Sweet Pea. Gerard could make out the soft sounds of the carpet being stepped on, and felt Frank’s side of the bed dip. He peeked an eye open (for the left side of his face was smushed into his pillow) and saw Frank’s back, covered in water droplets. A towel was wrapped around his waist, from what he could see, and Frank was towelling off his hair. 

“Don’t get water on the sheets,” Gerard mumbled, groggy and deep. Frank jumped a little at the words, turning slightly to look at Gerard.

“Sorry for waking you up. I tried to be quiet.” Frank murmured softly, sending a guilty smile Gerard’s way. All the older of the two did was shrug and close his eyes again. After a couple more moments of hearing Frank fumble with his towel, the younger man was snugged against Gerard’s body, cold and still pretty wet.

“Told you not to get water on my damn sheets,” Gerard grumbled, slumping an arm over Frank’s smaller body.

“I dried where I could.” he whispered. The older man felt Frank’s arm snake over his hip and the rest of his body scoot closer. “You should kiss me.”

Gerard let out a soft ‘hmph’ and re-opened his eye. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. You wouldn’t want a kiss.” Frank’s hair was still dripping all over the damn place, but Gerard chose to ignore it. 

“Please?” the younger man whined playfully, tilting his face closer to Gerard’s. 

“No.” 

“What if I-”

“Nope.” Gerard cut off, smirking at Frank’s pouty face.

With a joking frown, Frank murmured, “You didn’t even listen to my offer.” Gerard didn’t bother with a response. Before Frank could whine anymore, Gerard rolled over onto the smaller man, emitting a huff from him. “Hey, get off me!”

“I thought you wanted a kiss,” Gerard teased, lifting his upper-half by propping himself up on his elbows, allowing Frank to breathe easier. Speaking of Frank, he was looking up at Gerard expectantly, biting his lip softly.

“Well, are you gonna kiss me?” Frank urged with a smirk, resting his hands on Gerard’s shoulders.

Gerard pretended to think for a moment, looking away. “Hmm, nah, I change my mind.” he tricked, rolling over to his side of the bed again, this time with his back facing Frank. 

“You asshole,” Frank began. “You’re fuckin’ stuck with me, so you better kiss me before I go find someone else to kiss.” Gerard let out a breathy chuckle, which was more of an amused sigh, and shrugged. 

“Who are you gonna kiss? Sweet Pea?” Gerard guessed playfully.

“I dunno, your brother seems like a good choice.” Frank teased, crawling over Gerard and sitting on his hip. “I bet Mikey is a much better kisser. Guess I won’t know until I try it-”

Suddenly, Gerard had flipped them over and was biting at Frank’s neck, briefly shutting him up. “Ah, this isn’t the same as a kiss, dummy.”

The older man muttered a soft ‘shut up’, sucking down hard on the side of Frank’s neck. A mix between a gasp and a whimper fell from the tattooed man’s lips, immediately tensing under Gerard’s mouth. 

“I swear to fucking god, if I have to borrow makeup from my coworkers to cover up another damn hickey-” Gerard bit down on the soft skin closer to Frank’s throat, a pained breath escaping his lips. “Stop interrupting me and at least fuck me!” Now, that caught Gerard’s attention.

“I thought you wanted to kiss Mikey, not sex.” Gerard chuckled, pulling away to look at Frank. At the higher angle, Gerard could see the dark marks forming on Frank’s neck, chuckling to himself. Immediately, the younger man’s hand flew up to cover his own neck and he began to blush. 

“Did you leave marks on me?” Frank gasped, eyes wide. 

“You love them,” Gerard chuckled, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. “You love it when we’re out in public and people see how much of a whore you are, all marked up.” 

“I am not a whore!” Frank whined.

“Only whores let people mark ‘em up,” Gerard laughed. “I’m kidding, you’re only my whore.” Frank was preparing to respond with another complaint when Gerard finally kissed him, pressing their hips together simultaneously. The younger man still had a towel wrapped around his waist, so Gerard brought a hand down to loosen it, pulling it out from under them. Frank’s arms wrapped around Gerard’s neck while his legs wrapped around the elder’s hips, pulling their lower halves together. 

“Now that you’ve kissed me, will you fuck me?” Frank muttered when Gerard pulled away.

“Mm, let me think on that one,” Gerard joked, roughly sliding their hips together. Frank moaned as their cocks brushed against one another. They began to kiss again, Gerard continuing his movements with Frank rolling against him. It felt too nice to stop, so the older man continued until they were both on the edge.

Gerard reached for the lube on the bedside table, but Frank put a hand on his chest. “Give me a second,” he breathed, closing his eyes and pretty much melting onto the bed. Gerard sat back on his heels, gently running his hand along Frank’s hips. After a few seconds, Frank opened his eyes and gave him the okay to continue. 

Before long, Gerard had three fingers slicked up and one circling Frank’s entrance. He had his left hand holding back one of Frank’s thighs to give himself a better view of what he was doing. He watched his index finger push into Frank slowly, admiring the action. Gerard began to move the finger back and forth, watching intently.

“Quit staring, weirdo.” Frank joked, still out of breath. Gerard chuckled and added another finger, spreading the fingers apart. He looked up at Frank’s face, blushing at his expression. His eyes were squeezed shut with his mouth agape, hair still wet but sticking up every which way.

“Fuck, you look so hot like this,” Gerard murmured, tearing his eyes away from the sight. He added the third finger, twisting and curving his hand upwards, pressing his thumb into the sensitive spot under Frank’s balls with the other fingers (minus his pinky) pressing against his prostate. 

A strained (what seemed to be a yell, but Gerard wasn’t sure how to describe it) noise tore through Frank, leaving Gerard’s body feeling hotter than it was when he woke up. He continued the actions with his fingers, his thumb still firmly pressed against that spot. Frank writhed and turned onto his side, applying more pressure to Gerard’s hand with his own and rutting against it. Though his wrist was turned awkwardly, the older man was dumbfounded with the lewd action. He wiggled his hand away, leaving Frank moaning absently with his face stuffed into the pillow.

“On your back or stomach?” Gerard asked the younger man. Frank rolled back to his previous position, looking up at Gerard with half-lidded eyes. Gerard bit his lip and applied lube to his aching cock, spreading it around and suppressing a moan. He made sure he was slicked up enough to go in easily and pushed back Frank’s thighs. The older man pressed the head of his cock into Frank’s entrance, chewing his lip as he watched the younger’s face for signs of discomfort. Instead, he was met with a face of pure bliss, and Gerard wished his eyes were camera lenses and he could capture such a scene. But he always wished that when he was with Frank, naked or not. 

When Gerard was fully sheathed inside Frank, all he could hear was Frank rapidly saying, “Fuck, Gerard, kiss me, fucking kiss me, oh god-” So, being the sweet human being he was, Gerard slotted his lips against Frank’s, not minding how messy and toothy it was. Frank’s hands came up to Gerard’s face and pulled him closer (ouch to Gerard’s neck), which resulted in Frank nearly being folded in half. Gerard began to move his hips, setting a quick but steady pace. His fingernails dug into the undersides of Frank’s thighs, leaving crescent-shaped marks on the smaller man’s skin. 

When Frank pulled his mouth away, he immediately began to whimper pleas of ‘faster’ and ‘harder’. Gerard obliged happily, slamming into Frank mercilessly. It seemed to knock the breath out of the younger man, for his mouth was opened in the shape of a ‘0’ and his fingernails clawed hard down Gerard’s neck and chest. Gerard stilled his movements, a spark of worry chewing through the back of his neck. 

Frank’s chest sank as he sighed sharply. “Ah, shit, Gerard. Fuck-” he whined between fast breaths.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Gerard gasped frantically, careful not to move his hips anymore.

“Fuck, I think- I think you broke my insides,” Frank heaved, opening his eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling.

“What do you mean? It’s not long enough to-”

Frank used his legs to pull Gerard’s hips closer to his, his cock fully in again. “Ah, fuck, you fixed ‘em again, ‘s good,” Frank sighed, moaning softly. Gerard uncertainly began to move again, careful not to injure the younger man. Soon enough, he was back at his relentless pace again, watching Frank through half-closed eyes. The noises coming from the smaller man were sinful enough to make the devil blush, a chorus of ‘aw, yeah’ and ‘right there, baby’. Frank’s hand dropped to his lower stomach, resting his hand under where his dripping cock was laying only moments before. His other arm rested against the pillows above him, gripping at the pillowcases with a tight fist.

Gerard kept his noises to a minimum just so he could focus on Frank’s, a few grunts escaping his mouth here and there. He brought and hand down to Frank’s cock, giving it a few tugs. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, again, do it again,” Frank pleaded, the hand on his stomach latching onto Gerard’s wrist. He continued, matching the pace of his hand to the pace of his hips; quick and hard. 

“Agh, I’m gonna cum, fuck-”

“Mm, go ahead,” Gerard muttered, voice strained and filled with arousal. 

“Kiss me,” Frank quickly gasped before pulling Gerard’s head down by his hair to attach their lips. It wasn’t much of a kiss. It was more of Frank moaning into Gerard’s mouth while pulling his hair hard. “Hah, G-Gerard, I’m cumming, fu-ck-” 

Frank’s cum shot up over Gerard’s fist and his stomach, making it to his sternum. The older man stroked him through it, continuing to fuck into him roughly. Gerard was right on the edge when Frank began to tremble with oversensitivity, letting out pained ‘ahs’. He pulled out and took to his own hand, stroking quickly and groaning, tipping his head back with his mouth agape. He thrusted up into his hand, spilling over his fingers and on Frank’s hips. 

When he came to his senses, he looked down at Frank and made note of the mess they made. He began to kiss at Frank’s chest, darting his tongue out to clean him up. The younger man was still getting a grip, so Gerard got up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He wet it in the sink, making sure the water was warm, and returned to Frank, washing up the remaining mess. When he finished, he went back to the bathroom to wash the washcloth and his hands. He also took the time to brush his teeth.

Gerard made his way back to Frank, sliding up next to him and kissing his jaw. “You alright?” the older man asked quietly.

Frank turned to face Gerard, eyes closed with a goofy smile plastered on his face. “Hm, kiss me.” 

Gerard gladly did so.


End file.
